Unwanted Gift
by Adrea019
Summary: People are like works of art. Each one different. Each one special. Each one gifted. And well. . . she didn't really like her gift. . . Trish Stratus/AJ Styles, Tiffany/Evan Bourne, Stacy Keibler/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**UNWANTED GIFT  
**_By: Adrea19_

* * *

_**P.S **Taryn = Tiffany ( WWE)_

* * *

"You gotta tell him" Taryn slowly wiped her tears away, trying not to prick out her own eyes with her long nails, and then dried her hands on an yellow apron she was wearing. Damn onions.

"Not now." Trish shook her head taking out the ladle from the soup pot and bringing it closer her mouth. First she blew a little, trying to protect her tongue before tasting the hot liquid. A little bit of salt wouldn't hurt.

"Then when?" Taryn kept bothering her sister with questions. She shot a quick look from outside the window, only to concentrate her attention on not yet cut onions on the wooden cutting board seconds later, as she saw that the car haven't arrived yet.

"When the right time will come." Trish smiled a bit.

"And when the right time will come?" Taryn rolled her eyes.

"When it will feel like it." Trish shrugged her shoulders. "And as for now," she took a deep breath turning off the cooker, "I don't want to scare him away".

"Yeah well. . . AJ doesn't seem like a guy, who'd get scared easily." Taryn mumbled under her breath.

"Brock didn't seem either." Trish responded with a hurt look in her eyes. "But the next thing I remember after telling him was the sound of his car's engine getting as far away from here, as he possibly could." She took the plate full of small sandwiches and started making her way to the reception room, to place it on the big table covered in white embroidered tablecloth.

"You do realise that some guys actually have balls and not water balloons instead of them, do you?" Taryn asked as Trish came back to the kitchen giggling.

"I do, but why to rush?" Trish smiled a bit. "World won't go down, if I wait a little bit." She opened a cake box and started putting it on a glassware cake plate.

"I think you're just running, Trish." Taryn let out a deep breath putting her onions in a bowl, where already were some small cubes of carrots, tomato demilunes and small pieces of cabbage leaves. "Sooner or later, he must find out. If he's like Brock, he will get away right at the moment and you won't need to waste your time on him. And if he's not. . . well hopefully he's not. . . then he's the one sweetheart."

" I know, I just. . . " Trish stopped for a second and placed her hands on her hips, leaning against the fridge. "I just want to enjoy a normal life, like everybody else. And as far as I hate to admit it. . . when he'll find out, it won't be really possible" she picked up the cake in it's plate and headed to the reception room once again. "I don't want to screw it all up".

"You can live a normal life with him knowing about. . . you. The _real _you." Taryn responded almost getting done with her salad.

"I'm just not sure if AJ can accept the real me." Trish mumbled. "We're together for only three months. Why in the hell should he deal with my differences? It's not that we're married, we don't have children. . . I'm just his girlfriend. He doesn't really have much motivation."

"Oh yes, he does." Taryn shook her head. "You're special. . . Well _more _special than usually. And I mean by the real meaning of that word. And that's enough motivation for him. So what? Yes, sometimes he will wake up in the middle of the night thanks to your screaming. And yes, sometimes he will have to deal with you acting. . . weird, but besides that. . . there ain't gonna be many sacrifices he will have to go through. He's a big boy, T. He can deal with it."

"I'm not sure will he want to." Trish whispered as they hard the front door open up, making Trish to raise her eyes from the table and making Taryn to turn around.

"Girlies! We're home!" They heard a familiar man's voice making Trish to loosen up a little and bringing out a huge smile on Taryn's face.

"By time" Taryn giggled placing a small kiss on her boyfriend's, Evan Bourne's, lips, when he, and just a bit taller Allen "AJ Styles" Jones appeared in kitchen's doorway.

"Hey AJ" Trish smiled looking at her boyfriend as he winked at her. "Did you guys get it?" she asked as Evan had his arms on Taryn's hips, their foreheads closed, her hands on his chest. He was whispering something to her, which caused blonde girl's giggles. "Evan?" Trish distracted them.

"Oh, yeah, of course" Evan let go of Tar, placing a small bag on the table. "Here it goes. Hope you like it". Trish let out a deep breath and opened the bag.

"A pack of black baloons?" she raised her eyebrow at Allen who just shook his head and rolled his eyes."Evan, you can't possibly think that black balloons will go well with the "Welcome Home" celebration to Stace and John? When they're coming home after the honeymoon? Right?" Trish sent a disbelieving look towards Evan, who once again got his hands wrapped around Taryn's torso.

"What? I just thought that coloured balloons would be too. . . circus like" Evan shrugged his shoulders.

"So you figured the funeral style would be better?" Trish raised her eyebrow as AJ hugged her from behind. She tried to react calm and nice, but AJ knew Evan was pushing her buttons, and he didn't want her to lose control. Not when her sister with husband was arriving home.

"Don't overreact, T" Evan smiled a little placing a kiss on Taryn's cheek. "It's only balloons and besides, black is stylish"

"Chill, babe" Allen whispered. His hot breath on her neck sending chills down her spine. "You know him"

"I wish I wouldn't." Trish whispered back angrily, releasing herself from his embrace and taking the pack of balloons, wanting to put them away from the table.

_When she was making her way to the dresser, the transparent pack, which, thanks to ballons color, looked all black, fell down from her arms straight on the perfectly white floor. The contrast of black and white was bright and clear. Yin and Yang. Man and woman. Day and night. Good and evil. Happiness. . . and tragedy._

_Wedding and funeral._

Trish placed a hand on her chest wanting to calm her heart down. Her breathing was unbalanced. Some nondescript fear in her eyes. The feeling, which started beating in her chest was hard to describe. If you can find some balance between fear, chaos, upcoming storm and a cruel knowing, that you're helpless to change anything, you know exactly what Trish felt. When Taryn, unlike AJ and Evan, noticed, that something is wrong with her sister, she immediately grabbed Trish's elbow and sat her up on the chair, gently stroking her golden locks. "Al, could you please handle her a glass of water?"

"Sure." Allen nodded taking out the glassware jar from the the fridge and pouring some liquid to the glass. "Is everything alright?"

"Uhm. . . yeah" Taryn nodded as Evan rolled his eyes.

"Gee, Trisha. . . I didn't know this balloon thing is so important to you. Relax, ok?"

"She's just stressed about preparing everything" Tar lied taking the glass from AJ's hands and handling it to her sister. "And she'll be fine in no time. Right, sweetie?" she asked as Trish slightly nodded taking a sip of water.

"Can you call Stace, and ask is everything alright?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't it be?" AJ asked placing a hand on her knee and a kiss on her forehead.

"I just want to be sure that they'll have a safe ride home" Trish responded resting her head against AJ's chest and wrapping her hands around his waist, as he, in response, placed his muscular hands around her neck. "That's all".

"No problem". Taryn nodded making her way to the reception room, where the phone was as Evan opened his mouth to say something, but Tar sent him a death glare, which made him to make a little "hooking my mouth" gesture.

"You sure you're alright?" AJ asked placing his palm on the side of his girlfriend's face. "Cause you sure don't look like"

"I'm alright" Trish nodded. "Just got this. . . _strange_ feeling"

"Strange people with their strange feelings" Evan whispered rolling his eyes as AJ sent him an angry glare.

"You said somethin'?" he asked as Evan gulped and raised his arms in defence. He didn't want problems with the man, who had a huge potential to become a new champion of Maywood City's wrestling company. Of course, the company was small and not that well known. The paycheeks weren't too impressive as well, but in the end of the day, the wrestlers in that company weren't about money. Most of them would actually do that for free. Fights were brutal, long and harsh, so only really tough guys would actually try their chances in there. And Allen, by the nickaname of AJ Styles, was one step away from becoming their champ. That meant a lot. Evan had enough brain to not to become somebody for AJ to show what he got.

"Not a word, buddy" he shook his head as Taryn once again entered the kitchen, a little smile playing on her lips.

"Our sister and John are alright and on the way" she informed. "They're just thinking to stop by some gas station. And believe me, not to buy something, not to fill in some fuel and not to use a bathroom" she rolled her eyes giggling as Trish let out a relaxed breath. "Which means, no worries, missy" she smiled to Trish, who responded with a little smile as well.

"Then I guess we shouldn't be wasting anymore time and go back to preparing the food, shall we?" Trish stood up from the chair as Evan and Allen immediately turned their eyes to the door. "And we sure as hell would use some help, gentlemen" she giggled.

* * *

_So, this is my new story, the FIRST story of mine which doesn't include Jeff/Trish pairing ( sorry trishjeffhardy ), and I hope you like it. I know this is just the very beginning and this chapter isn't exactly the longest ever, but I really would love some reviews. Reviews make me happy =)_

_Thankies for your time, and I promise to TRY to update this as soon as I possibly can._

_XOXO_

_Andrea_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"I mean can you believe it? Every single sign showed us that we're not welcome there." Stacy giggled taking a sip of her wine as she, John, AJ, Trish, Taryn and Evan were having a dinner. "It started off that they delayed our flight. Then, after the flight, they couldn't find our luggages. Like what do your bosses pay you for?!"

"We got so pissed off" John nodded putting a fork with some salad in his mouth. "Not to even mention that this girl, who was sitting near me during the flight just threw up!"

"Jesus Christ we're eating here John!" Evan almost spat out the soup from his mouth, his face expression sour and dissatisfied. "And you're not raising our appetites buddy."

"What? I'm just sharing my trip impressions." John innocently shrugged his shoulders, little sexy smile playing on his lips.

"Nice impressions you've got there." AJ smiled raising his eyebrow.

"Don't get us wrong tough." Stacy swallowed some mouthful, shaking her head. "Besides the stupid airport part, the honeymoon was great. We had so much fun."

"I bet you did." Tiffany giggled as Trish playfully elbowed her.

"That's the only thing you manage to think of, now isn't it?" Trisha giggled before AJ leaned closer her.

"Me too." he whispered as she blushed a bit, placing a kiss on his lips.

"And how are you two lovebirds holding up?" Stacy smiled noticing the girly cute flushing on Trish's cheeks.

"Oh, we're good." AJ nodded. "Very good to say least."

"Super happy." Trish added.

"All lovey-dovey." Evan smiled.

"Who's talking?" Trish giggled as Evan proudly smiled. "You just can't remove your hands off my sister all day long."

"Not that she minds it." Evan smirked as Taryn playfully elbowed him.

"You guys, thank you for the dinner. It was so great to see you all. We missed you so bad." Stacy smiled.

"Aw, that's not a problem." Taryn waving aside her hand. "We're happy that besides everything, your trip worked out."

"I bet, you're tired." Trish added with a little smile taking a sip of her drink. "You're bedroom is ready for having some rest. . . "

". . .or having some other activity" Evan added making everyone laugh a little.

"We'll leave those other activities to you and your iron nerve girlfriend. I swear I don't know how does she handle you." John smiled shaking his head and standing up stretching his hand for Stacy, also helping her to rise from the table. "We wouldn't mind some sleep. Today was a hard day."

"Couldn't agree more." Stacy yawned. "Thanks for the dinner again."

"You guys definitely want us to get fat, if you keep making such delicious food." John smiled a bit as they were climbing the stairs up to their bedroom.

"Tomorrow I'll make sure to deliver you guys a big, full of calories dessert." Taryn stuck her tongue out, just before Stacy and John were out of her view.

"They're such a wonderful couple aren't they?" Trish smiled a bit looking at the stairs, which were already empty.

"Totally." Taryn nodded. "Isn't it all great? Our lives I mean? Three sisters, each one having a charming gentlemen by her side?" she let out a dreamy sigh, resting her chin on interlocked fingers. AJ and Trish both quickly took a look at Evan - he was licking the sauce off the plate, and both broke down giggling.

"Yep, charming gentlemen." Trish giggled nodding her head as Taryn rolled her eyes and took a gulp of wine.

"The right words to describe Evan." AJ nodded as Evan placed the plate down.

"You, my friend," he pointed to AJ with an index finger. "don't look like a charming gentleman as well, when you go out there, to the wrestling ring, and broke poor guys' hands, legs, jaws' and necks." he responded making AJ and Taryn giggle. Trish put on a little smile as well, not wanting to go further to the topic. She _was _happy for being called a girlfriend of one of the thoughest guys on Maywood city. But she _wasn't _happy of having to see how miserable and beaten up would AJ look after each one of his important matches. Even after his wins, he looked like after car crash or something. How many times had she stayed with him in hospital, silently listening to the "beep" sound of the heart monitor. How many evenings had she spent cleaning his wounds with peroxide. How many nights had she stood awaken, resting her head on his chest and listening to his calm breathing, afraid that this sound might stop?

All in all, Allen and his desire for wrestling was a soft spot in her.

She knew that he was on the top of his game, he was one of the main players as a matter of fact. But she was also afraid. She was worrying about his health. Hell, she was worrying about his life. Maywood city's wrestling company was different than what do you see every week on WWE and TNA. In those companies, guys beat the hell out of each other in the ring, and in real life, they're all pretty good friends. The situation was different in Maywood. There ain't any scripts, any story lines, you are who you are. It's all about wrestling. All about pain. All about torturing and going on the top.

The competition that the guys had to go through, was insane. In each corner you'd see a no good meaning face, who expects you to fall down, to get in some sort of an accident. To fucking disappear and release your spot.

How much can a guy survive in this sort of environment?

Trish shook her head getting rid of a thought. "We shouldn't stay up late, don't you have training tomorrow?" she bit her lip realizing, that she just got further into the topic, she hated.

"My training. . . uhm. . . yeah" AJ mumbled under his breath putting in a small amount of salad into his mouth and then drinking it off with red wine from his glass. "It's. . . well it's kind of gonna be longer than usually tomorrow, since the. . . " he gave a cough. ". . . .since Sunday is a few days away." he confessed as Trish's hands started shaking a little bit. Her smooth skin became a bit paler, hurt and fair leaving it's nasty signs in her eyes, yet her face expression didn't change. Trish slowly took a sip of her wine and swallowed it. Her throat started burning a bit.

Sunday. . . Sunday is coming. That day is only a few days away from now. How could she forget it? Trish marked that day in her calendar with red marker, and it just slipped off her mind. Well, maybe it's not fair saying that "she forgot it". It's simply that "she tried not to think about it" - it worked for awhile. And now reality, using AJ's words, slapped her straight in the face. And man, reality is a good bitch-slapper.

Taryn once joked that "Sunday is upcoming funeral of AJ", and she had no freaking idea what a long and painful scarf her words left in Trish's heart, though she played it off cool, trying to pretend calm and relaxed. But there was no way in a hell that that was true. In AJ's agenda, Sunday was his championship match against the current champ Christopher Daniels, who once used to be his closest friend. Used to be. . .

Allen covered Trish's hand with his palm, almost undetectedly stroking her skin beneath his fingers. He knew damn well what she thought about it. "It's a usual work out. Just a bit longer. Besides we have to coordinate some trifles." he said silently as Trish slowly pull out her hand and put it on her knee. AJ once again took a glass of wine and sipped from it. His throat was dry. Evan uncomfortably stirred in his place, Taryn felt terribly awkward as well. She tried to catch her sister's gaze and somehow get the message of what should she and Evan do, but Trish was staring at her knees, never once lifting her eyes.

"Uhm. . . Evan, honey. . . ain't you tired?" Taryn asked puting on a little smile.

"Yeah, some rest wouldn't hurt." Evan nodded lifting a napkin to his face and brushing off some drops of sauce from his lips. Then he stood up with an uncomfortable smile on is face. Even Evan was speechless. Usually he would try out some new joke and lighten up the mood, changing the topic, but he was Taryn's boyfriend and Taryn was Trish's sister, and he knew what a hurtful topic for her was the one, she and AJ just touched. He didn't really wanted to be there, in a dining room, no matter how interested he was in what AJ or Trish is gonna say next. "Good night, guys" he said as AJ nodded and Trish gave them a very weak smile.

"We're gonna all clean this up tomorrow." Taryn nodded quickly scanning the table full of plates, glasses and dishes.

"OK" Trish nodded. "Sweet dreams guys."

"Night" Taryn smiled a little placing a small kiss on Trish's cheek, after what she and Evan got upstairs. Then silence.

"Coordinate the trifles, huh?" Trish asked once again sipping her wine, her voice silent and calm. AJ let out a deep breath. "Trifles like signing papers, which says that no matter what happens to you during the match - company takes no responsibility for that? Is that what you call a trifle?"

"Don't dramatise, ok?" AJ took a quick look at her a bit shaking hands and the concentrated his attention on the table again. His voice calm, yet strict. "That's an ordinary document, not a death sentence." he put his elbows on the table and started wringing his hands.

"You do realize that Daniels is gonna put you through hell, do you?" she asked nervously playing with the edge of her yellow dress. "He isn't giving you the title easily."

"I don't even want him to. The harder he fights, the sweeter will be the win. My win." AJ responded clenching his fists. "I knew that the way to the top. . . is gonna be hard to say least. From the very first time, when I stepped into the ring, I knew that there's gonna be a bunch of people, who'd try to bring me down, who'd try to take my dream away from me. I just didn't expect that you'd be one of them."

Trish eyes grew wide as her eyes started watering, she started at him in disbelief. The words just escaped his mouth. Did he really think this way or did he just try to hurt her? She. . . bringing him down? . . taking his dreams? How the hell does he even dare to think this way? She opened her mouth once. . . twice. . . trying to say something, but she was speechless. She couldn't find the right words. "Bring you down?" she finally whispered the tear rolling down her eyes. She couldn't believe how sensitive she got. He said only a few sentences, and that was enough to make her cry? AJ didn't look at her face, afraid to see her expression. "Is this how you feel about me? That I'm bringing you down?"

"Don't get me wrong" he shook his head. "I just. . . I just wish you were more supportive about me. . . about my decision to go into wrestling. And now I feel that. . . " he shook his head once again, letting out a heavy sight and taking his glass from the table. "doesn't matter" he whispered taking a big wine gulp.

"No, it does matter." she disagreed quickly wiping her tear away, which he decided to ignore. He hated the fact that she was crying because of him. Their conversation was very hard. "I try to support you, but I also don't wanna lie to you." she confessed. "I can't pretend to be happy and excited about your career choice. . . I hear those stories. . . about how perspective wrestlers end up in a wheel chair or even worse. . ." she gulped. "Eddie Guerrero. Chris Benoit. Owen Hart. . . I don't want you to join this list." a couple of more tears rolled down her eyes as he moved in his chair, so now he was sitting straight in front of her.

"Baby," he took her hands in his as she buried her face to his chest. He tightly hugged her, placing a kiss on her head and she wanted that moment to last forever. She wanted to erase such day as Sunday. "You gotta trust me, I know what I'm doing." he whispered to her ear as the very familiar shiver got through her body as she felt his breathing, his hot breathing, on her neck. "I'm not asking you anything else. . . just be there for me. Without you I'm nothing. Without you I'm empty, I don't have motivation, I don't have strenght, I don't have will to stand up after each bump I take. I need you, Trish."

"I'll always be here." she nodded filling her nostrils with the scent of his cologne. God, she loved that smell.

"You promise?" he kissed her neck and continued kissing all the way up her throat, then a little kiss just under her lips, which was followed by a little kiss over her lips. He took her face in his arms, their foreheads touching. He closed his eyes, wanting to hear an answer. He _needed_ it.

"I promise." she whispered melting in his arms, just before their lips tangled in a passionate kiss, which none of them wanted to end. Her eyes were closed all the time as she just enjoyed him being here, with her. So damn close, that she felt like a melting wax, and still, she couldn't help wanting him closer. Trish could feel as AJ picked her up from the chair to his arms and started climbing upstairs. . .

The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying beneath him in their bedroom. And sleeping was the last thing in their plans.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Punch. Beautiful left hook. Technical right hook. Punch again. As old memories started flushing back like unwanted, snoopy mosquitoes - all at one time, AJ let another rant of strong and angry punches to the punching bag. How long can he last? Beating it without break?

His fists started hurting, but he didn't give a damn. His wrists also started protesting against such tense workout, but AJ couldn't care less either. All the anger, disappointment, blame inside of him. . . everything that has made his life that much harder. . . he vent it all out. Well, at least he tried to vent it ALL out, but with each thrown punch - now matter how hard would it be - it still felt that there's much more anger left. It was as hopeless as trying to scoop out the ocean with a tea cup.

AJ heard the door of the gym opening, but he didn't pay much attention to it as he continued punching the bag. He didn't even wonder who entered. . . until he heard someones little laugh mixed up with a hand clapping.

"Good. I see you're preparing." A stranger said slowly getting closer. Allen didn't need to look at him, to know who he was. Another left hook, way harder than those, thrown before it. "Sunday is gonna be the big day. I hope you understand how slim are your chances against me." Daniels smiled a little, crossing his arms, his eyes following AJ.

"Unlike you, I don't talk about whooping asses." AJ responded continueing his workout. "I just do it." Christopher raised his eyebrow.

"Who could ever see that coming?" he asked with some small, unfamiliar flame appearing in his dark eyes. His head was occupied with memories. . . just as AJ's. Everything flew in his head with a few seconds, before he shook his head a little, like trying to get rid of those memories. Trying to shake it off like some dust. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. "I guess it's all over and forgotten now?" he asked with some sort of a hope, like waiting for an approval. But AJ just glanced at him with a little sneer smile.

"You think?" he asked throwing two more punches to bag's direction. His voice ironical. "It will never be over or forgotten. And you know damn well why." Daniels let out a weak sigh, before getting another - different - smile on his lips.

"How's your little girlfriend doin'? How's her sisters? Ain't they so hot, AJ?" he asked before being strongly pinned to the cold, concrete wall, AJ's hands holding on his shirt's collar. Chris still tried to keep up the smile - only this one was fake.

"And how's your son, Joshua? Is he much alike you?" AJ responded with a question, as Christopher's smile immediately disappeared from his face. He quickly grabbed AJ's throat, and they changed positions - now AJ was pressed against the wall with a disdainful smile on his face, while Chris' face expression was angry and threatening.

"Don't go there. Ever." he hissed before roughly letting AJ go. Allen strongly puched him in the chest, maiking Christopher took a few steps backwards.

"Mention Trish or her family again. I'm daring you." AJ told angrily, his voice silent, but serious.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Daniel's smile got real as AJ roughly started undoing his knuckle protection. "She doesn't know why from best friends we turned into enemies, does she?"

"It's between you and me." AJ responded, his voice serious and angry. He hated when anyone from that place tried to get in his personal live - get all the painful little details to make him angry. And especially if that someone was Daniels. The man, who knew everything about him. The man, who screwed his life. And the man, who got screwed _his_life by AJ. "Don't get her involved."

"She's already involved. From the very fucked up beginning." Christopher raised his eyebrow slowly straightening up his shirt's collar. "If she isn't just your little sex toy - when are you gonna tell her?" he laughed out, enjoying that he found his enemy's soft spot.

"She doesn't have to know." AJ responded angrily. He hated discussing this topic, but he was also afraid that Christopher might go and tell Trish all the dark, fucked up truth himself; in which case, their relationship would be totally, irrecoverably over. "And it's none of your god damn business what I tell her, and what I don't."

"Chill, man." Daniels raised his arms in defence, still smiling. "I'm just looking out for you. Wouldn't it be. . . upsetting. . . if someone too talkative accidentally tell her what have you done? What would you do then?"

"I would kill the holly fuck out of that somebody." AJ hissed grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, on his back. "See? After all we do have something in common." he sadly smirked heading to the door, leaving Daniels behind.

* * *

"Morning." Taryn yawned slowly climbing the stairs down, where Stacy and Trish were already cleaning up.

"Good morning." Stacy smiled a bit carrying 6 dirty plates from the dining room to the kitchen, where Trish had her hands dipped in a sink full of water and bubbles.

"What morning? It's 12 o'clock." Trish giggled washing the bubbles off her hands.

"Well it's not my fault that some two individuals stopped making _certain _noise in their bedroom only about 4 a.m!" Taryn smirked collapsing on the chair and biting an apple, which she got from the basket on the table. Trish's cheeks got red as she bit her lip.

"My god. . . you guys. . . heard it?" she asked silently.

"Uh-huh." Stacy nodded giggling. "Looks like AJ gave you some _wrestling_ lessons, huh?"

"Gee Trish, I thought you were 'sex after marriage' type of girl." Taryn wrinkled up, still smiling and chewing the bite of the apple. "And man, how wrong I was! What an upset."

"Ok, stop it! I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry." Trish said starting to clean up the plates.

"We were just kidding, you know it." Stacy smiled once again going to the dinning room. "There were a couple of times when me and John didn't let you sleep either."

"A couple?" Taryn asked ironically. "I don't have enough fingers to count how many times I had to stay awaken because of you guys."

"Oh please, you're the last person, who has a right to complain about it!" Stacy rolled her eyes. "When you and Evan. . . start. . . I pray god, that the windows wouldn't shatter into pieces."

"Yeah well. . . he's a screamer." Taryn winked as the girls giggled.

"So, when is AJ coming back?" Stacy asked getting back to the kitchen, a little smile still playing on her lips.

"He left 6 in the morning. I guess he should be back soon." Trish responded drying the clean plates with the towel.

"You cruel girl, he had to left 6 a.m and you didn't even let him sleep at night?" Taryn shook her head, pretending to be surprised and appalled. "Who are you?"

"Your older sister, so shut up." Trish stuck her tongue out as Taryn giggled.

"Some help here!" Stacy interrupted carrying some plates in one hand and three wine glasses in another. Two wine glasses were empty, another half full.

"Coming!" Taryn responded taking the plates from Stacy's hands and putting it into the sink. Stacy put the wine glasses on the table, which was covered in white tablecloth. The glass, in which there was some wine, slipped and fell down on the table, leaving the big red spot on the tablecloth. The glass rolled down to the very edge on the table and fell down to the floor, shattering into many small pieces.

"Fuck!" Stacy whispered angrily heading to take a broom.

Trish slowly looked over the glassware pieces, her eyes traveling among them like trying to find a right way in the labyrinth. One bump, and the irrecoverable damage was made. No one could fix it. As she looked at one bigger glass splinter, which was crescent-shaped, the kitchen tile pattern watching through it was distorted. A familiar shiver got through Trish's body as her eyes slowly continued travelling up the table's leg, until her eyes caught a huge red wine spot on the tablecloth. She didn't blink. She just stared at that spot like it's some kind of a miracle, like it's a priceless piece of art. . . like it's special. Trish didn't notice as Stacy, who was sweeping the floor spotted Trish's face expression and leaned the broom against the kitchen dresser. She grabbed her sister shoulders and shook her a little. "Trish, it's just a fucking wine spot, OK?" she asked as Trish lightly nodded.

"Everything's alright?" Taryn asked taking the tablecloth away from the table.

"Yeah." Stacy nodded once again taking the broom and continuing sweeping the floor. Trish just ran straight to her bedroom.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

''Hey there" AJ smiled a little as he entered his and Trish's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed in half lottus pose watching some telecast as he came near the bed, bended down a little and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How was it?" she asked as he put his bag on the chair.

"How was what?" he asked with almost no interest, even tough he knew what she was talking about. Maybe he was just trying to get some extra time to think of some correct answer(?) He hated lying to her, even when that lie was innocent.

"Your training." she nervously switched the TV channel.

"Oh, it was good." AJ nodded taking off his sweaty shirt. "Nothing special, as I already told you. I don't want to bother you with the details." he stood in front of the mirror, which was hanging on the door of their wardrobe.

"Nothing, that has to do something with you, bothers me." she smiled a bit raising from the bed and hugging him from behind. He smiled as she started playing with his abs and chest muscles, her fingers softly sliding through his curves, through the small grooves between his muscles. Trish started putting butterfly kisses on his neck, as he closed his eyes enjoying her touch, before another sexy smile started playing on his lips.

"I didn't have a chance to take a shower in the gym. I'm all sweaty, you're gonna get dirty." he smirked as her fingers softly touched his nipple.

"Don't care" she responded between kisses.

"Is that so?" he raised his eyebrow turning around. He placed his wide palms on her torso as she, in response wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh-huh" she smiled as their lips tangled in a passionate kiss. . . Their kisses were always passionate - they didn't know any other way around it.

"You ok?" AJ asked trying to catch his breath, when they moved apart, their foreheads, however, still pressed against each other.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Trish giggled.

"Taryn said you felt a bit bad and went to take some rest, but as far as I see, you don't look like you need or want rest." he explained, a sexy smile once again finding it's way on his lips. She offered him a weak grin as well, wanting to play it off cool. Trish moved away from him a little, which he found weird and unexpected. Truth is, she didn't even want to remember another presentiment of hers - it would immediately ruin her mood. And why did he have to start talking about it???

"I'm good." she nodded a bit as he raised his eyebrow, seeing that she's obviously lying. She was the type of a person, that just didn't know how to lie. And he wasn't buying her smile or her words - he trusted her body language more.

"No, you ain't." he shook his head a bit disappointed. Moments before, he thought that. . . he had hopes, that they would. . . you know. . . that she would help him continuing his work out, and now. . . Something was bothering her, and he wanted to know what was it. It could be a little trifle or the problem bigger than the world itself, he didn't care - he hated everyone and everything that would make her smile fake. So what now? "What's bothering you?"

"If you know when I'm good and when I'm not better than myself, than why are you even bothering asking?" she asked sounding a bit more annoyed than she intended to. She hated the fact, that he could read her like an open book. And at the meantime she loved that.

AJ collapsed on the bed, putting his hands beneath his head, his eyes never leaving her. He watched her as she stood in front of the mirror, fixing her perfectly fixed blonde locks_, _just so she could take up doing something. He smiled as he noticed her biting her bottom lip, her slim eyebrows frowning a bit. He adored that face expression, that made her look like a sweat school girl, who did something bad. He thank God, or his genes, or himself or whoever, for his self control, that stopped him from making something _not-so-good _involving her as well. "Why are you so nervous?" he smiled causing her roll her eyes.

"Why are you so relaxed?" she responded with a question only to hear his soft laugh from behind.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he kept enjoying psychologically pressing her into the corner.

"I don't know, maybe because Sunday's coming?" she responded as his smile slowly disappeared from his face.

"Don't change the topic, babe." he shook his head a bit. "You rather talk about something, that hurts you so much, instead of telling me what little problems do you have now?"

"Of course. You're the only one who has privilege to have big problems." she mumbled angrily. "And then you tell me that feminist movements were stupid?"

"Here we go again." he smiled once more. "You know, you're getting good at the whole 'changing the topic' thing." she rolled her eyes not paying attention to his 'compliment'. What were they discussing about in the first place? "Can I ask you something?"

"Honey, you can ask me anything, but that doesn't mean already that I'm gonna answer." she smirked as he gave her a wink, tough he still couldn't hide the little nervousness, that was written all over his face.

That nervousness got even bigger, when her face got pale after he asked her his question. "Why did you and Brock broke up?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're starting this shit all over again!" Stacy rolled her eyes angrily putting a little pile of shirts in the commode's drawer. "We discussed about it billions of times, John! I love my sisters and I want to live with them, what's the problem? Evan bothers you? He spends all the time with Tar, who's rarely ever at home. Or maybe it's AJ? We barely see him, because he's too taken up with wrestling, and when he's not training, he's with Trish. Everyone in this house has their lives, everyone's busy with something, so I'm not buying that crap about some stupid personal space." she angrily practically threw the clothes to the drawer, her hands shaking from annoyance and nervousness.

"If you would be kind enough to listen to me, maybe you'd understand where I'm getting at." John responded angrily. He was sitting on the verge of the bed, his elbows lying on his knees, wringing his hands. Why did she have to be so unbearable and difficult? PMS? Marriage syndrome?

"Oh, I know where you're getting at." she turned around facing him. "You're getting at your old apartment, but I'm not going with you."

"We're not in a fucking high school anymore." he hissed. "We're married Stacy, it's time to take responsibility of our futures."

"I know very well what I want from my future." she responded getting another pile of clothes from the suitcase and putting it in the drawer.

"But we made an agreement!" he shouted out, scaring her a bit, but at the moment, he didn't care. "I agreed to live with you, your sisters and their boyfriends in this house. I'm thankful for that. Life in some hotel would have sucked, I had much fun in this house. Everything was cool. But now my home repair is done. Everything in there is new and ready to be used. Why can't we live in our own house just as normal, usual and boring typical married couples?"

"I understand what you're saying, John." Stacy let out a deep, tired breath before sitting besides him on the bed. "And maybe you're right." she shrugged her shoulders."But. . . "

"But?"

". . . but _this_ house is so special to me." her eyes slowly started watering. "There's so many memories, so many happy moments spent in here. With my parents, with my sisters. . . With my all family. After mom and dad died in that car crash," John took her hand in his for comfort. "and my grandma, rest in peace, got our custody, I, since I'm the oldest one of the three, I still felt that it's my responsibility to take care of Tar and T. I remember how proud I were when Trish finished school with the best marks. I'm only few years older than her, but I acted like protective, excited mother." she smiled a bit, her eyes still watering. "And I remember how worried I were when Taryn went to her first date. I was not myself for whole evening!"

"That is something I admire you for." John confessed softly stroking the smooth skin of her hand.

"Some not so pleasant moments lead me here too." Stacy continued brushing the escaped tear from her cheek. "When Taryn found out, that her fool of a boyfriend was cheating on her with some skank, she was so hurt. And I was there. Stroking her hair all night long. In _this _same bed, John." she patted the mattress. "And to think, she doesn't even remember his name anymore." she smiled slowly shaking her head, like talking about some new prank of a child.

"For good." John added also smiling.

"I also remember when Trish joined the institute of medicine and had to go to that morgue. To watch the autopsy. They were furrowing a 17 year old guy, who committed suicide." Stacy shook her head. "You know how sensitive Trish is, she was very emotionally broken. It was a very rainy day, there were many lightnings, and even though she came back home like 3 or 4 o'clock, she immediately went to her bedroom to take some rest. And I went after her. I sat on the sofa and started reading some book, taking a look at her like every 10 minutes. I just wanted to be there everytime she would wake up, thanks to a nightmare." Stace shook her head a bit more as John was carefully watching her. "It happened in _that _bedroom," she pointed to the left wall. "where she's in with AJ at the moment."

"I get your point, Stacy." John reluctantly admitted.

"And I get yours." she responded. "But I don't think I'm ready to leave this house."

"You're not ready to leave your sisters." John corrected her standing up. Stacy bit her bottom lip. "Taryn's 22. Trish's 25. Don't you think that they're ready to take care of themselves? With a little help from Allen and Evan?"

"Well yeah, but. . . "

"They're grown women, sweetie." John cut her off, wanting to finish his point. "And don't try to make me feel like some evil bastard, who wants to separate three sisters from one another. We could live in my house, and you could still go see them every damn day."

"John. . . "

"And as for your previous point, you got it all wrong." he continued. "I have no problems with AJ, he's a quiet, smart and tough guy. He knows what he's doing and he's good at what he's doing. I respect him for that, I respect him for going for the very best in his career. I like him as a person. And Evan. . . yeah, well not everybody wants to be called by his childhood nickname instead of his real name. . . that is different to say least. . . but that guy is a genius in a lightening the mood category. All in all, they ain't the problem. I just want to give you what you deserve. I always thought that every husband's number one responsibility is to buy a house for his wife. And you're my wife, Stacy."

"I promise to think about it." Stacy agreed standing up.

"That's all I'm asking." John smiled a bit, before placing a gently kiss on her lips.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"It never mattered to you before. Why does it matter now?" Trish asked nervously biting her lip.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged his shoulders. "It's just. . . you guys seemed to be seriously dating. And then suddenly you break up. What's the reason? I mean, there must be _some_ reason."

"We looked at life differently." she responded silently as he rolled his eyes.

"Am I supposed to buy that bullshit?" he asked as she wished she could evaporate from the room as smoke. Why did he have to start this discussion?

"Yes, you are supposed to believe that, because it's true." she responded getting a bit annoyed. " And besides, do you have any problems with us breaking up? Would it be better for you, Allen, if I were still together with Brock?"

"Woah, don't be a drama queen." he responded sitting up. "With our relationship getting more serous by hours, I just want to know what happened at your life and why did it happen. It's important for me to figure you out."

"Don't even bother" she smiled sadly sitting besides him. "Cause that's not really possible."

"You're changing the topic." he smiled a bit stroking her knee with his hand.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she lied down on bed.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"So you want me to be easy?"

"No, I just don't want you to be that freaking difficult."

"Word 'difficult' and word 'easy' are antonyms. If you don't want me to be difficult, it means you want me to be easy. If you don't want me to be easy, that means you want me to be difficult."

"And what if I want you to find a golden middle?" he smiled also lying down besides her. "To be a little difficult and a little easy at once?"

"What the hell are we at least talking about?" she broke down to giggles.

"Don't remember." he smiled widely. "We ain't drunk are we?"

"Nope. At least not me." she shook her head.

"Probably Evan pour something in our glasses." AJ guessed.

"That guy freaks me out." Trish smiled. "I mean what is his real name?"

"Matt Korklan" AJ responded.

"But we all call him Evan Bourne. Isn't it just. . . weird?" she asked smiling as he took her hand in his and their fingers tangled up. They started playing with their hands.

"I'm used to it." AJ shrugged his shoulders. ''In a wrestling world, almost everyone has nicknames. For example me - AJ Styles. It's a rare situation if anyone ever goes into wrestling with his real name. And those nicknames. . . they just gets stuck with you. You're getting used to that name and there's nothing that can be done anymore. It's like some sort of an epidemic or something."

"Well yeah, but. . . Evan is not a part of a wrestling world." she raised her eyebrow.

"Which is a shame." AJ added. "If that guy can creep _ME _out, there is nothing he couldn't do in the ring. He would do great things in there." he smiled.

"Uh-huh." she nodded. "Just don't start talking about it in front of him. He might like this idea, and then we'd get killed by Taryn."

"Tar also would be a great wrestler." AJ laughed a bit. "She also scares me."

"She's amazing." Trish shook her head. "I always wanted to be like her. She's just so. . . optimistic, funny, communicative. She has no problems when the talk goes about associating with people."

"And you have?" he raised his eyebrow turning on his stomach and putting an arm around her torso, starting to place butterfly kisses on her throat.

"Well. . ." she smiled enjoying his warmth. ". . . lets just say I need to try a bit harder to build a strong relationship."

"Which is the reason why you broke up with Brock?" he guessed. "You guys weren't able to build a strong relationship?"

"That might be the part of the reason." she shrugged her shoulders. "Give me time alright? I swear one day I'll tell you everything. But not now."

"You got it." he nodded before drawing her into a long kiss.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_

"Here you are." Stacy smiled a bit turning her head from the frying pan and revealing Taryn, who just got home from the shop with two big bags in each one of her hands. "Bought everything?"

"I think so." Taryn responded putting the bags on the table and then collapsing on the chair. "I'm so tired, I swear! The weather's fantastic. Why are we sitting at home when we can go and hang out somewhere?"

"Because I need to make breakfast for everyone." Stacy responded mixing something in the pan with a spatula.

"For everyone or for your hubby?" Tar rolled her eyes wiping the sweat from of her forehead.

"For everyone." Stacy giggled. "But I _do _expect that John will like it. It's his favorite dish."

"You are his favorite dish." Taryn mumbled under her breath as Trish got down from upstairs with a smile on her face.

"What are you girls up to?" she asked getting from behind Stacy and stealing a cube of chicken in white sauce from the pan.

"Hopefully going with you swimming. In the lake nearby." Taryn responded as Trish shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Taryn raised her eyebrow. She didn't really expect the positive answer.

"Yeah. Why not?" Trish smiled a little. "I mean it's hot outside."

"Awesome!" a joyful smile immediately appeared on Taryn's face as she stood up and headed near the stairs. "I'm going to put on a bikini."

"You do understand that she won't let you get out of there easy, do you?" Stacy giggled.

"I have time." Trish shrugged her shoulders. "AJ's once again in training. Without him, I don't really have much things to do."

* * *

"What's up champ?" AJ smiled a little making his way through all kinds of trainers near Kurt Angle, the reigning TNA World Champion, who was sitting on a bench, fixing his wrestling boots. Kurt preferred working out in Maywood's wrestling company instead of some regular gym. He thought that he'll prefer for his matches better, if he'll train on real live people and not on the punching bag. And he was a welcome guest in there, since the guys, who considered him a wrestling legend, always asked him for advices, and he would gladly give them. Plus, Kurt saw some very potential guys in there, who he tried to convince to go work for the company he was in - TNA. AJ was one of those guys. Not only because he was 'phenomenal' as people lately started calling him, after seeing his high flying maneuvers, that practically noone else dared to perform. But also because Kurt and AJ got along very well. They were friends both inside and outside the ring.

"What's up _future _champ?" Kurt smiled standing up. Men shook hands and hugged.

"Preparing for the big Sunday." AJ took a deep breath. "What's new in TNA?"

"Why don't you go there and find out yourself?" Kurt smirked sitting back up.

"Oh c'mon! I was just trying to be nice and as always, you take advantage of that." AJ rolled his eyes laughing. He threw his bag on the chair nearby and started preparing for training.

"Seriously man, why don't you go to us?" Kurt asked wringing his neck, warming up before his training match. "I guaran-freakin-tee you, that it's better working in TNA than sticking around in this dump."

"I thought you like it in here." AJ laughed taking off his shirt.

"I do, but only because of the incredibly talented guys." Kurt nodded smiling. "And as far as it goes for environment. . ." he glanced at the cold, grey concrete walls. ". . . I'd rather spend my time in a jail."

"It's not a freaking 5 star hotel room. We're here to beat the shit out of each other. Who gives a fuck about environment?" AJ smiled.

"I do." Kurt responded.

"That's because they spoiled you in WWE."

"Good ol' Attitude Era days." Kurt shook his head with a smile. "We've got money, spotlight, fans, travels, A class, 5 stars. . . women."

"You mean those whores waiting for you in hotels?" AJ raised his eyebrow.

"Yup. They were awesome!" Kurt laughed. "I'm telling you man, those girls new some mind blowing stuff. "

"Don't wanna hear about it." AJ laughed shaking his head.

"Oh, so now you're all faithful to your blondie?" Kurt rolled his eyes putting on an armbands.

AJ let out a deep breath. "It's hard to get in her head. She's difficult to say least, ya know. But I love that woman."

"Love is expensive my friend. Only an idiot lets himself thinking about love during financial crisis." Kurt shook his head.

"Then I'm an irrecoverable idiot." AJ laughed.

* * *

"Aw what is this?!" Trish giggled easily swimming on her back, lazily throwing her hands backwards to oar forward. She liked the not-so-warm water taking over her body. It felt relaxing. She glanced at her younger sister, hugging herself, standing in the bank of the lake, her legs only half dipped into the water. Taryn's skin was shaking, her face expression hilarious. "My little sis fears water? It ain't gonna bite you, Tar."

"Ha ha ha" Taryn faked a laugh hugging herself even tighter. "If your skin receptors ain't working well and that's why you don't feel the cold, doesn't give you a right to make fun of people, who are completely healthy and that's why they're freezing in this ice-cold water!"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go swimming?" Trish raised her eyebrow.

"I had no idea that it's gonna be cold." Taryn responded.

"It's not cold."

"It is."

"Is not."

"It is."

"Oh, I get it." Trish nodded landing on her feet in the water, wide smile on her face. "_Cold _isn't the reason why you're not swimming, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she rolled her eyes.

"The reason why you don't go swimming. . . is because you don't know how to swim." Trish giggled as Taryn once again rolled her eyes with a little smile, that she tried to hide. That smile, along with fear in her eyes, got even bigger, as she saw Trish getting ready to splash her.

"No no no." Taryn shook her head slowly moving backwards. "You wouldn't dare!" she giggled following every movement of her sisters arms.

"Watch me as I do." Trish responded splashing her and broking into giggles. Taryn stood stiff as now almost all of her body, except for her back, were wet.

"You know what was that?" she asked silently.

"What was that?" Trish asked through giggles.

"That was a suicide!" Taryn laughed taking a few quick wide steps to get near Trish. Trish dipped into water, swimming away, as Taryn chased her. Both girls were giggling and splashing each other. "Let's make a short competition?"

"What kind of?" Trish asked.

"The diving one." Taryn responded. "We'll see who can last longer under the water, and who will swim off a longer track."

"I'm in" Trish nodded smiling.

"And the loser will have to take out the trash all week long." Taryn added as Trish giggled.

"It's so childish!" Trish laughed.

"I will consider myself a child until my 25th birthday." Taryn responded as girls stood in one row.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Taryn nodded as both sisters dived into the water and started swimming as fast as they could to outrun one another. After about 18 seconds under the water, Trish accidentally took a little breath and water got into her nose. So unfortunately, she had to stop diving. She took a deep breath looking around, after poking her head from underwater. She saw Taryn's form still diving. Trish giggled a little, brushing the water from her eyes.

And then something happened.

Something strange.

It's kind of like the time started running slower. Like in the movies. She could see how heavily the small drops fell from her wet hands and strike into the surface of the lake, disappearing in the water. Each of them left minimalist circles before colliding with the other drops in the lake. And the strangest part, is that Trish could actually hear them. She heard that sound of those drops cannoning into the lake.

She lifted her eyes from her shaking hands - only now she felt that cold, that Taryn was complaining about. Her eyes caught her sister's dark figure under the water. First, it was slowly diving forwards, but after a few seconds, another strange thing happened. Taryn (?) suddenly started diving straight to where Trish was standing - with a very quick speed. It needed only about three seconds to land in front of her legs. The water wasn't crystal clear, so Trish couldn't clearly see the figure.

And then that shadow grabbed her feet.

It pulled Trish's leg hard enough, to get her underwater. Trish moved her loose-flowing hair from her face and eyes, so she could see what's happening. First she saw nothing. Only water and bottom. Then she tried to dive out, but it was unsuccessful. Somebody was still holding her foot.

But who?

Trish turned around, trying to find out who's holding her. But then again, she saw nothing. And she still couldn't dive out. She started choking. She could practically feel her lungs getting full of water. Trish turned around once again. And there _she _was. . .

Needless to say, it wasn't Taryn.

It was a woman. But not feminine.

Her skin was white and cold. Her eyes were dark. Some black mascara circles under her eyes. It looked scary. Her lips were blue/velvet. Only people, who are very cold gets this kind of colour on their lips. Yes. . . Trish could feel her super cold hand holding onto her ankle.

That woman's black long hair where swimming all around her face, sometimes hiding it from Trish's view. She was wearing a long white dress. But the dress wasn't pretty. It was. . . bitten. . . torn. . . old. It's edge's even yellow due to how old it probably was. It was also swimming all over.

Trish was staring at the woman, her eyes travelling all around. She wanted to get a better view of her, to explore her with her eyes even more. But Trish was getting dizzy, she was getting. . . tired. She didn't try to dive out anymore. Nothing mattered. Screw it. Screw it all. Trish's eyelids, under her will, were closing. It felt that all the cold in a mystery woman, from her hand, was getting to Trish's body.

Then Trish heard an uncertain voice from the top of the water. The person was screaming. Trish couldn't understand the words, but she heard that voice. It was Taryn's voice.

Trish once again hardly lift up her eyelids and took one last view of the mystery woman's face.

"Mom. . ." she weakly whispered before two strong hands grabbed her torso and pulled her out of the water.

But Trish was already out.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

"Land that one on Daniels, and you'll come out victorious." Kurt nodded taking a sip of his Red Bull. He was sitting on the bench, after a work out, having a white towel hanging on his neck to brush off the sweat. He watched it carefully as AJ landed a high kick on the punching bag.

"Don't give me that crap." AJ frowned annoyed. "It wouldn't even be enough to distract him for 3 seconds."

"Don't overrate that dirtbag." Kurt wiped the sweat from off his forehead. "His not that tough."

"He's the mother fucking champion." AJ kicked the bag once again.

"Not for long." Kurt smirked.

"He won't give in easily." AJ tilted his head to both sides.

"Do you expect him to?" Kurt raised his eyebrow. "If you'll have this kind of an attitude then don't even go to that ring, because he will kick your brain out. You gotta believe in yourself man, that's the key."

"What if he will try to cheat?" AJ asked taking the bottle of ice-cold water and pouring it all on his sweaty face.

"That's what refs are for." Kurt threw a towel to his direction as AJ easily cought it and put it on his face, wanting to wipe off the liquid.

"Those lame-ass refs. . . " AJ mumbled into the towel. "They're too lazy to notice anything." he shook his head. "Nah I don't trust them."

"Relax Allen. If it's meant to happen it will happen."

"I already made a mistake by trusting in fate." AJ clenched his teeth. "And the bitch fucked over my life."

"Ok, what do you think he will do?" Kurt let out a deep breath.

"I don't know. . . cheap shots, attacks from behind, Dog Williams. . ." he said as Kurt broke down laughing.

"I believe it's _Doug _Williams. . . "

"So? Your point?" AJ frowned as Kurt raised his hands in defence.

"No point at all." he chuckled. Kurt heard a silent melody coming from AJ's bag but Allen himself didn't look interested in answering his phone. "Listen if. . . Dau. . . _Dog. . ." _he chuckled. ". . .will start barking, I'll take him out. And now answer your phone, loverboy. It might be your lovergirl."

"Trish wouldn't call me while I'm training." AJ frowned unzipping his bag. "She knows I hate it." he took out his phone not even checking out who's calling and opened it up. "What?" his voice didn't sound very pleasant or surprised in a good way.

_"Allen. . . " _It was Taryn. Her voice wasn't as excited as always. . . for that matter it was sad. Which was odd. Which didn't remind Taryn. Which was confusing.

"Taryn?" AJ asked surprised. This time he changed the tone of his voice, cause after all it was his girlfriend's sister that he was talking to. "Don't get me wrong or anything. . . but why are you calling me?"

_"I'm sorry. . . I know that you're working out and stuff. . ."_ she sniffed.

"It's ok. . . Everything's fine." AJ nodded. _Why was she calling him again? _"So what happened?"

_"Don't get scared or anything. . . it's nothing too serious really. . . I just thought. . . well I think that I had to call you and. . . "_

"Tar. . . I'm kind of busy right here, ya know." AJ rubbed the back of his neck getting inpatient.

"It's Trish." she blurted out as AJ's frown immediately disappeared. "We went swimming to the lake. . . and. . . oh God. . . "

"Taryn," AJ gulped. "What happened?"

"When I dived out she wasn't there and. . . "

"Jesus Christ. . . Is she ok?" AJ said almost in a whisper. He felt his heart getting crazy while at the meantime his body lost all the energy. His sweat turned cold.

* * *

Trish slowly opened her eyes to see a ceiling. She blinked a couple of times since her eyes hurt from the bright white colour. She felt a somehow warm tickling on her arm, and when she lowered her eyes, she saw Taryn.

- You sacred me. - Taryn weakly smiled brushing her dark tears away ( stupid mascara ). She once again put her arms on Trish's, softly stroking it. Trish smiled back. She was a little surprised that there were no dramatic greetings or thousands of questions all at once. And yet, she liked it. She was too tired to handle something like that. - And you said that _I _don't know how to swim? - Tar chuckled as Trish once again offered her a warm weak smile.

- I'm sorry. - she whispered pressing her hand, as a couple more tears rolled down from Taryn's eyes. She tried to look not worried, calm, but Trish knew better than that. She knew how emotional Taryn was.

- You should. - Tar giggled through tears, trying to gather herself. She wasn't doing a good job.

- I didn't mean to.

- I bet. - Taryn nodded as the door burst open to reveal Stacy's back, who this way opened the door for herself. She had two cups of coffee in her hands.

- Hello there, Trishy. - Stacy smiled brightly handling Taryn one cup, putting another on the table and hugging Trish. - What happened? - she asked when moving away from her sister to make herself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

- You wouldn't believe it. - Trish shook her head. - Why did you bring me to the hospital?

- Because you were unconscious. - Taryn shrugged her shoulders sipping her coffee.

- Yeah. . . - Trish smiled weakly. She didn't feel comfortable causing everyone so much trouble. - Thanks for pulling me out Tar.

- I didn't. - Taryn shook her head as Trish looked at her surprised.

- You didn't?

- I didn't. - she shook her head.

- Then who did?

- You wouldn't believe it. - Taryn giggled mimicking Trish, as she just rolled her eyes. - You owe a big 'thank you' to my boyfriend, mister Evan Bourne.

- No way. - Trish's mouth opened wide.

- Yeah. - Taryn nodded smiling. - He saved your life, sis.

- Wow. - Trish whispered before someone practically kicked out the door with such strength, that it scared the crap out of all three sisters. AJ stood in the door way with his face all sweaty, he took huge air gulps, trying to gather himself, calm down his heart. He grabbed for the jams for comfort, his eyes never leaving Trish, checking out is she ok from distance. His dark shirt was even darker around his neck, due to the sweat. - AJ. - she whispered opening her arms inviting him to her arms, which he accepted, crossing the ward with only few big steps, finally collapsing on her bed and tightly squeezing her in his arms. He breathed in her hair, taking her feminine scent to his nostrils, closing his eyes enjoying her warmth, though his whole body was burning. Only the thought that it was a matter of seconds. . . that it was all in God's hands, not in his. . . the bare thought that by now she could have been dead. . . he squeezed her tiny body against his even more tightly, forgetting that it might hurt her. Forgetting that he's hugging her almost tight enough to break her ribs.

- Are you ok? - he whispered in her hair, before pulling away just far enough to cup her cheeks in his large palms. - God damn you, woman. . . are you fine? - their nose tips touched as she also put her palms on his cheeks softly stroking his little beard, kind of enjoying the way it carved her fingers.

- I'm good. - she slightly nodded capturing his eyes with her own. She even forgot that both of her sisters are still in the ward, watching the scene and warmly smiling. She just sank in his orbs and then the only thing that was in her mind is how to have her way with him right here, right now. And she would worry how to explain it to her sisters after the act. This man was perfect in every possible way. It was _her _man, who didn't belong to her, nor did he belong _on _her. He was independent, he was THE personality, nobody could control him but himself. Not even her. And that attracted her more than any drug ever could. He wasn't her puppy dog, who would follow her wherever she went, he wasn't her boy toy, who she could play with, and yet she knew how much did her care. She knew that she means more to him than any accomplishment, any title could ever mean. She was sure, that even if this whole thing would have happened just before his title match - the match that he waited for so much, he still wouldn't give two fucks about it, and he would still had run to her. To make sure is she ok. He was so gentle. So caring. So loving. So independent.

She melted from his touch even if that touch was completely innocent.

She wasn't special - not special at all. She was a simple girl, living in a simple town, having a simple live. But he knew how to make her feel like she was a queen. The way he made love to her, the way he looked at her, touched her, talked to her. He wouldn't treat like that to any other girl even if that girl would be that much hotter than Trish herself. And god knows, how awesome she felt about it. She was the only one to him.

- What happened? - he asked not letting go. She wanted to turn her eyes away, because she knew that she couldn't lie to him. She was like an open book in his arms. But she couldn't turn her eyes away from his. It was a sweet hypnoses. The sweetest one from them all, the one she gave into so easily. And yet she understood, that it might all end if she reveals to him who she really is. What she really can. Then maybe he wouldn't want to give her reasons to feel this way ever again. Only the thought about it broke her world.

- Nothing that you should worry about. - she slightly smiled stroking his cheek. - You're here, I'm here, and that's all that matters.

- When Taryn called me. . . - his voice shacked as tears, that he would never let to fall, appeared in his eyes. - And when I pictured you. . . when I saw you in my mind. . .

- Shhh. - she put a finger on his lips, those same lips that could easily send her the most unbelievable feelings, silencing him. - You don't have to think about it. There's no reason to hurt yourself. I'm alright, you see that yourself.

- Are you ok? - he asked once again.

- I'm good now that you're here. - she giggled at his caring, letting her eyes land on his sweaty forehead, then droped to his half wet shirt. - AJ, baby, did you run all the way to here?

- That fucking car. . . - he mumbled letting go of her cheeks, stroking the back of his neck. - I ran out of the gym, and the car wouldn't turn on. Then the keys dropped somewhere in the saloon, and I couldn't waste any more time looking for it. So I figured that I'd get here sooner if I just run. - he smiled weakly. Then his own eyes land on his shirt, making him feel a little uncomfortable. - I'm sorry if I. . .

- Everything's alright, sweetie. - she smiled once again wrapping her arms around his neck wanting to feel him closer. - I'm just glad that you're here.

- I thank god that you're here with me. - he whispered placing a butterfly skin on the flesh of her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Trish glanced at a piece of over-salted lasagna, that was lying in the middle of the white plate. Nobody near the table complained that the pasta wasn't fully boiled or that there was way too much cheese for any of their liking. Evan gave all his heart preparing this dinner wanting to raise everybody's mood at least just a little. And when she thanked him for saving her and they broke their hug, everyone settled down to eat. He apologized if food won't be 'five star quality' cause he isn't 'an experienced cook', but they were smart enough to realize this little trick. This is what you do to look modest, but also encourage people to brag you, 'proving you wrong'. Everybody seemed to do a pretty good job pretending that the meals tasted heavenly. Only John taking a sip of water almost after every second mouthful, wanting to wash all the salt and spices from his mouth gave some sort of a hint. Luckily, Evan was too proud of himself to notice it. Unluckily, that meant they'll be eating lasagna for the upcoming month.

It was a torture to Trish everytime she brought the fork near her mouth. And not only because it wasn't exactly very tasty. She was sick to her stomach. She felt like throwing up, because she was just too damn nervous. That was the only thing Trish seemed to care about. Today was Sunday. AJ vs Daniels for the championship. Today the nightmare was about to end. Or it was about to just get started.

Trish was honestly sick worrying for the past days about this match, so some part of her - she didn't know how big that part was - it was happy that she will no longer have to be concerned about whatever will happen during it. But another side of her heart was about to jump from her chest. She didn't know Christopher Daniels. She have never seen him in personal. Maybe she seen him in pictures or in life from far away, but they never shared a word with each other. However, she knew how much the title meant to that man. She knew that he would kill and die to retain it. . .

as well as Allen would kill and die to capture it.

And to top it all, their company did now have a TV deal. It meant that Trish, as well as all the others will find out what happened during it only when it's finished. Did it worry her? It was killing her. Tearing from inside. For some moments she wanted to just throw the book away and run. Run, run and one more time run. Without shoes, without direction, just run away. She didn't care if she'd get into the company straight to AJ's arms, she just didn't want to sit there and feel absolutely good for nothing. Helpless. Trish was helpless.

And that was the most irritating thing in the world. When your own future did not lay in her hands. And it _was _her future, cause it was AJ's future too. They shared it together.

- AJ's probably training right now? - Taryn asked. She was the only one almost enjoying her boyfriend's lasagna.

- Yeah. - Trish nodded. - There's just about 2 hours left until the match gets started, so he wanted to warm up before it. Kurt Angle is with him.

- Kurt is an absolute pro when it comes to wrestling. - John commented, swallowing a huge gulp of water. He was finishing his 2 glass already, making excuses, that his throat was dry. - With him in his corner, Allen has nothing to worry about.

- This is not only about the title. - Trish shook her head. - It's very personal. Some black cat ran through them a long time ago, AJ refuses to talk about that even with me. . . - the girls knew her well enough to hear some sort of hurt in her voice. Their boyfriend's shared every secret with them. Trish couldn't say the same thing about herself and AJ. - It is never going to end. Even if AJ wins, Christopher will go after him. If Christopher retains the title, AJ won't still quit it until he gets the next shot at the belt. This nightmare is going to last forever.

* * *

AJ blinked a couple of times, hoping the view from his eyes will disappear as hallucination. This was one of the most brutal nights the city has ever experienced, nobody under 18 was allowed there and it women were suggested to not go there either. And now he saw a little 6 year old boy running through corridors of their locker room playing with his toy cars?

What the hell Daniels was thinking binging his son there?

AJ clenched his teeth slowly making his way near the child, hoping that his presence won't scare him away. He was shirtless, wearing nothing more but his wrestling tights and the irreplaceable part of his entrance - a vest with an over-sized hook on his head, so when he lowers his head, his face hides.

The little boy picked his head up watching the uncle, who his dad told him a lot about, his eyes widened. The car was the last thing in the world he cared about as he immediately stood up and - thank God, his father Christopher Daniels made his presence known - hid behind his legs.

AJ couldn't help but feel slightly hurt about this act. He could only guess what Christopher told his kid about him, but AJ would never in his life hurt a child - no matter who his parents were - and Christopher knew it. It was the dirtiest lie he could pull off.

- I thought I told you to stay away from my son. - Daniels raised his chin, proudly fixing his championship on his shoulder.

- What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you really that stupid to bring a kid in the building tonight? You wanna hurt his psyche? Are you that sick?

- Go to my locker room and play there, OK little man? - Daniels looked down at his son, who nodded. He quickly ran forward to grab his car and then burst out backwards to the direction his father told him about, quickly looking back at the unknown man who, according to his father, was a very bad man.

Christopher waited a couple of minutes until his boy disappeared from his view, before turning his eyes back on AJ, rage appearing in his eyes.

- I want him to grow up as a man, not as a mommys boy, who can't bear watching at blood.

- He doesn't have a mom. - AJ hissed. - Care to explain to him why?

* * *

- Decided anything? - John wrapped his arms around Stacy's tiny wait from behind, pulling her closer his body.

- Give me more time. - she caressed his hands, hoping it will make him less nervous. - Trish just almost drowned, after tonight AJ will turn into a bloody heap, Evan is so satisfied with his dish, he will be making it for a really long upcoming time. . . with two more people in the house we will all have to eat a smaller portion of it. - she smiled a little, knowing fully well that John wasn't doing the same. - We can't move out now, honey. - she turned around to face him. She was greeted with a frown on his face. - Please don't be mad at me. . .

- Whatever Stace. - he rolled his eyes walking away from her to a bathroom.

* * *

There were many stars in the dark sky, but all of them looked so lonely. Isn't it funny? Sometimes you see friends, family around, but you feel all alone. And sometimes you have only one person there for you, and you feel totally, completely and undeniably happy.

And it was the exact same way Trish felt.

If she didn't have AJ, she didn't have anything. He was everything. He made her life meaningful. She loved her sisters, she loved John and Evan, but they were never enough to bring this huge smile in her face. Only AJ had this affect on her. Before he came in her life, she needed so much to feel happy and now all she needed, all she truly wanted was him.

Trish painfully closed her eyes. Where was he right now? In the ring or in the hospital? How was he feeling? Was he feeling anything at all. . ? Or maybe. . . No. She couldn't let herself think this way. AJ, well obviously he was hurt as of right now, but how hurt? Hopefully not much. Hopefully he will recover soon.

She wondered did he win or did he lose. She wondered how bad Daniels got beat up. She wondred how long the match lasted.

She wanted to know so many things and yet she knew nothing. Why does he have to be a wrestler?! Why can't he be a driver, or a lawyer or whoever else. Why couldn't he have a safe job? The one who wouldn't put his life on the line everytime he got serious with it.

She heard the heavy footsteps on stairs but she didn't really care about them. It's probably John. He was a very muscled man, weighting about 250 lb, no wonder you hear him loud and clear when he walks. Trish sighed. Stacy was so happy to have him. He was a lawyer, handsome and wealthy man who loved her with all his heart. She didn't have to worry about his life.

Taryn was happy too. Evan was a total sweetheart. Innocent and caring. He would die and kill for her. And she didn't have to worry about him too.

She frowned as as sound of a bump reached her ears. Somebody who was walking on stairs fell down. She lightly shook her head as she heard him raise from the floor and the footsteps, which were getting near her or some other room, began again.

AJ loved Trish as well, she knew it very well. He always made sure she knows it without a shadow of a doubt. But unlike her sister she did have to worry about him. He loved wrestling with all his heart, he was born to do it as he always told her. But she hated it. She hated the sport that was practically killing her man.

Trish jumped to sitting position, breathing quickly and deeply as the door of the room was hardly kicked open. It was dark, she saw only a black figure, that was leaning against the jamb, half kneeling, half standing. Before she could turn on the table lamp and see who it is, she saw another figure just behind the dark one. That one was bright, very bright. It was walking slowly, her old white dress, yellow at edges, trailing on the floor. Her hair was dark and long. The only visible skin of the figure, skin of it's hands, was white/purple/blue. It looked like freezing. It was the same woman Trish saw in the lake that night. It was the figure of her mom.

She quickly searched for a conjunction of the lamp with her still shaking hands. Trish was no longer sure if the shadow of the woman was real, since it disappeared the same second she blinked. But when the room light up, she had other things to worry about.

She brought her palm to her lips, tears quickly gathering in her eyes as she saw AJ barely managing to stand on the floor. One of his eyes was black and swollen, the eyelash looked very heavy, since that eye was closed. Blood was flowing from both of his nostrils and dripping on his uncovered chest, since he was wearing an open shirt. She saw a big wound on his forehead, whose blood was already starting to clot. One of his legs was helplessly lying on the floor, he had to drag it with his right leg all the way home, she guessed it was broken or at least dislocated. And regular bruises were all over his body.

He spit the moutful of blood and a tooth on the floor, barely managing to raise his eyes to her.

- I fucking won, baby. . . - he managed to speak out before collapsing on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

_I really am a bad person. How much time it's been since the last time I've updated it? It's been forever. I'm so sorry you guys!_

_PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT IF I DON'T POST THE "THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS TO THESE PEOPLE: . . _. " _PART MEANS I DON'T CARE ABOUT PEOPLE WHO REVIEWS AT ALL! I'm not exactly the most popular writer on this site's wrestling stories community, so every little review, every reviewer who takes his time to type in one or few words really is dear and precious to my heart. Giant thank you to all of you people!_

_

* * *

_She never really understood why everything in hospitals are white. Ceiling, walls, tables, floor - everything. It was supposed to be relaxing and stuff, but wouldn't a warm pale yellow make a much better job at it?

Before, my dear, you start worrying, AJ is alright. Still at the hospital, but he lives on. Trish looked down at her boyfriend, who was lying in uncomfy bed in a huge ward and he looked so peaceful. At first couple of days it would scare her, but now she found it rather cute and comforting. One of his legs - the broken at 3 places one - was orderly bandaged and taken care of by one fat and not very lovely nurse that came to check on him and the rest of the 2 patients in that ward she lost the count how many times per day.

With all the hopes that you read this while being incredibly bored so you won't mind some extra information about that nurse, I shall continue. Quite frankly, she was a bitch. Not by the real meaning of that word, of course, because it's very doubtful if a 50 year old woman, weighting about 200 pounds, with her fake red hair, which could make your head hurt badder than any wall of any color in any changes desiring hospital, would make a very good and successful bitch. More like a bitch by persona. She was acting like nobody payed her for taking care of patients and that they should be so very thankful to her for every single trifle.

She was even a bigger bitch to AJ, who, thank god, was too drugged by the painkillers to actually notice it. She thought that he's that bad, ill-mannered, unpolite, always getting in troubles man who can't understand the fact that he's no longer a teengaer to find fighting attractive. And she was a double bigger bitch to Trish, who in her eyes, was some no cares having girl, who forgives her bad boyfriend everything he does, which causes him not to ever change.

But with her boyfriend being in condition he was in, not that Trish really gave a damn.

She offered a weak little smile to this nurse, who finished writing the results she saw on the monitor near AJ, and was about to leave. Nurse linked her head in response not even bothering to raise the corner of her lips as she turned around, making her way to the door, soundly slamming her shoes to the ground with every step she took. And when she reached the destination she almost slammed the door. She couldn't care less that maybe, just maybe, one of the patients, the one with a ruptured ear drum and unimaginable head ache, the poor man who could get himself to sleep for the first time in nearly a week, might not find it a very nice gesture. Bitch.

Of course, she didn't have this kind of attitude to the third patient, who was a very rich man. As a matter of fact, she was lovely with him. Quite a coincidence huh?

Trish took AJ's arms in hers once she finished thinking about the nurse. The knuckles were covered with dark, clotting blood, but she was no longer afraid of that liquid. She once were, but now she was getting used to it. The blonde girl raised her eyes to look at his face. . . His handsome face was no longer handsome. His entire forehead was bandaged, a big scab on the corner of his lip, his eye blue. . . purple. . . black. . . or whatever color was in between these three, his broken nose was also taken care of. You would scream your lungs out if you saw someone looking like him in the dark street. Especially if it was as dark as this evening.

Not even the smallest star was in the sky, what to talk about the moon. The little. . . intuition. . . Trish always had, told her the reason of it. Something horrible was happening. Not to their family, to someone else, but it was horrible. So horrible, that even the heartless moon was ashamed to light it up. The bastard left the dirty work to sun in the morning.

Trish felt someone watching her and she immediately turned her head to her left to see Taryn lazily lying on the sofa near the window smiling at her. Taryn was an angel. Trish somehow managed to get Evan, Stacy & John go home to take some rest but not Taryn. She insisted to stay with her sister and even though Trish pretended to be a little annoyed by her stubbornness, she secretly thank god. . . or her father for that matter. . . that they're actually from one family.

- Go home, Tar. - Trish smiled back at her, sitting at the edge of AJ's bed, careful not to hurt him.

- At 10 p.m not having a ride? Don't think so. - she blinked putting her closed hands beneath her cheek. - Think you can get me a cup of coffee? I would get it myself, but I feel terribly lazy.

- No problem. - Trish smiled settling her legs back on the ground.

- I won't let anyone steel him! - she heard Taryn's giggle just before she closed the door from the other side of the wall. And then she found herself slowly walking through the white corridor. Like Alice in Wonderland, looking at everything with curiosity and fear. The main attraction at first was the medium size windows on the door of each ward. They were made to make a job easier for nurses, who had to make sure everything was alright to all the patients. But when one man looked back, with a huge, deep and nasty scarf on his face, she suddenly found her shoes more interesting.

It was strange walking at the corridor of empty hospital at the evening. If we ignore the sound of her own shows, it was deadly silent.

Trish didn't like hospitals. She was brutally reminded of it once she got closer to the last room of the corridor before it turned to right. Unlike other rooms, this one was dark - no light coming from the window of the door. And it was also empty as she found out when she got closer the window and looked through it.

Very bad energy. Trish was. . . well, lets just say. . . she was very _sensitive_. She could feel emotions and karmas against her won will. And the energy coming from this room was just. . . plain horrible. Death. D.E.A.T.H. That was the only thing she managed to say about what she felt when standing in front of it. People had died in this room. And there's many others to come.

She took a look at her arm only when she felt something cold in her palm. It was the knob of the door. She honestly had no idea how it got there, but now she was opening the door of the last place except for morgue in this entire building she wanted to be in. Damn Taryn and her coffee.

Trish didn't search for light once she entered it and let the door quietly close behind her, swallowing her in the room it was covering. Three beds, each orderly made. Three night tables, with nothing on. And the window, darker than the room itself.

BEEEEEEEEP

Trish gasped quickly turning her head to the place where the sound was coming from. Her breathing became unbalanced and she felt the sweat on her forehead which was a strange thing, since sweat appears when you're hot, and she felt like freezing. The fucking heart monitor. The red straight line in it. Who the fuck turned it on?

_And who's heart it was fixating?_

Nobody's. A stupid trick. A misunderstanding. This wasn't a very modern hospital, they didn't have very modern equipment. . . Show me one old heart monitor, which wouldn't sometimes start "showing it's age" and turn on by itself!

_When old heart minotors decide to show their age, they usually don't turn on at all, Trish._

She swallowed hard, her eyes starting to grow dry for not blinking so long. But she couldn't let herself that. She wanted to see this place, she couldn't close her eyes to miss something. . . MISS WHAT? There was no one in the room. No one, OK? Only her. . .

. . . _and someone who had died here._

She immediately turned around taking a few wide steps towards the door, when she heard. . . the knock(?) on the window. She turned around, leaning against the door_, _her eyes getting dry as she stared at window. Oh why did she have to go here? Why did Taryn have to want her god damned coffee? Why couldn't she get it herself??? THE WIND. It was the cold evening, it was just raining, the wind was strong, so it just bumped into the window. That's it.

BEEEEEEEEP

She looked at the heart monitor again. For a moment she even forgot it was even there, but now it reminded of itself again. Trish coughed. The bad energy was almost suffocating her. So many tears shed in this ward. So many eyes closed and never opened up again. So many screams. . .

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Trish's eyes widened. She didn't notice as the tear rolled down from her eyes and dipped on her collar bone. Jesus Christ. . . the lines in the heart monitor were slowly raising. That someone was alive again. But who? There was no one in the room, except for her and she was sure as hell she didn't have any wires on her arms.

She helplessly pushed the door from behind her, still scanning the dark room and started panicking once it didn't open up. From this horror she forgot she actually had to turn the knob to open the door up. Trish pushed it again harder and once again. But it was not moving. She felt the stream of _bad energy _getting closer her, crawling on the floor then standing up, flying near the ceiling then landing on the ground again. Walking. So very slowly. Looking at her. She felt someone looking at her.

Trish dipped her nails in the wooden door, not sure if she left a mark on the white paint of it. Another tear rolled down and she felt it drop again. Trish forced herself to close her eyes and turned her head to the sound, hoping _it_ will go away, but _it_ was here. Getting closer. Slowly. She wanted to scream, but lost her voice. She wanted to beg _it _to leave her alone, but she knew it wouldn't listen. She felt aunts running up and down her body as she waited for this feeling to go away, but the only place it was going was near her.

And then she desperately started throwing her little fists to the door, hoping it would open up. And only then it hit her.

The knob!

Trish quickly grabbed it, when _it _was maybe just a step away from her and the door opened up. She ran out of it, letting the door slam. She put an arm on her heart, she saw someone darker than dark in the room moving there. She felt someone watching her again and when the feeling got away, she saw some fingerprints on the window. The beeping, of course, has stopped.

Her legs felt so heavy right now, but she managed to get them going, to take her further away from the room. She couldn't be there any longer. She didn't want to be in front of that door. Trish slowly turned her back to the door only to jump back as she saw a big teeth-less bloody smile grinning at her from the window of the door in front of her right now.

She desperately put her arms on her forehead, quickly going away, turning to another corridor near the vending machine. Oh, AJ. . . If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't waste a second and run away from this place as far as her legs could take her. She could handle it being in a home when _one _person has once died many years ago. But being in place where _hundreds_ of them had died and will continue dying. . . that was just too much. She could feel things, which other people. . . normal people. . . couldn't. And it wasn't a good thing. She didn't want to feel the presence of dead people. Especially if the deceased was a bad person. And even more she didn't want to feel people, who died a very painful death. Because she could sometimes feel that pain in her head. And it was giving "horrible" a whole new meaning.

She wrapped her hands around her slim waist, ignoring the sympathetic look thrown at her by the cleaner, who was passing by with her broom and and many removers put into a pale blue bucket. Based by the way Trish looked, those couple of tears on her face, she obviously thought her family member has just passed away or was in a very serious condition. Thank God, it was only a wrong guess.

She stopped going once the cleaner turned to left and disappeared in a little room not far away, as Trish brushed the tears away from her face. She never cried when she felt someone's energy around her before. But this one was. . . it was special. So negative, dark, painful. . . That room witnessed something horrible and Trish got to feel it. Ward 418. Even it's walls were full of that negativity. Other people might have feel just a little uncomfortable in that room, since it was too big to ignore even for a regular person, while to someone like Trish it was hell.

She dried her hands in a silk material of her shirt before crossing her arms again. She looked over the board where some papers were pinned. One of them, the biggest one, was the rules of the hospital. Another one was about the food pyramid. Then some little paper of how a new nurse is needed and finally, the spookiest and therefore, most interesting, paper in the corner. The number was written where to call in case you need a priest to do the last unction for your family member. The last goodbye to someone you loved, before you let him go. Forever.

Trish jumped back as she felt someone's big warm hands on her shoulders. She turned around and apologetically smiled to the same cleaner who passed by some time ago. Now she didn't have cleaners or the broom as she probably left it in the room she went. The cleaner was old, maybe 60 year old woman. Her hair was grey, eyes tired, hands looked red from never ending cleaning. Her scent was. . . not very nice. It was the mixture of cleaners and medicine.

- I saw you coming out of the ward 418. - the cleaner smiled warmly. Trish felt a little uncomfortable; she knew it was probably forbidden to take a walk around the hospital and stick your nose in the wards. She already opened her mouth to apologize, but the cleaner was quicker than her. - Is this why you looked so upset few moments ago or is it something else? - she looked curiously at the young girl in front of her, afraid not to say something hurtful. She kind of had the expecting face expression and Trish didn't know the reason of it.

- Yeah, the room. - she admitted nodding her head. - It affected me. A lot.

- You're not the first one, my child. - cleaner once again sadly smiled. - That ward brings bad emotions to people. - she explained slowly starting to turn away. - Well, I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted to make sure you won't find some medicine here and attempt to overdose, cause judged by the looks of you some time ago, you really looked like you would be up for it.

- No, I'm not that desperate. - Trish smiled shaking her head. - And you don't bother me.

- Nice to hear. - the cleaner showed off her pale yellow teeth. She looked like a very good person. The one who's heart takes up her entire body.

- May I ask is there any specific reason for people to feel that. . . bad in that ward? - Trish raised an eyebrow.

- It's a hospital room, what more can I add? - the cleaner shrugged her shoulders. Trish nodded a bit let down by the answer, but the doubtful expression of cleaner gave her hopes. She looked like she's remembering something and doubting whether or not to tell her. - Although. . . there was this patient in that ward some time ago. A long time ago. Like 5 years, not sooner.

- A woman or a man? - Trish asked.

- A very beautiful woman. - cleaner smiled sadly. - And young too. She was about your age, maybe a bit older, but not old.

- What happened to her? - Trish raised her eyebrow.

- Horrible things. - cleaner shook her head. - When they took her to the hospital, she was all bloody. Doctors had no doubt there's no chance for her, she was all broken. Blood everywhere. Screams. Begs. And. . .she died of course. She was pregnant, but someone. . . tore out the baby straight from her womb. With a hunting knife. With no painkillers. He practically made her a C-section with a knife somewhere in the forest, cause there were leaves and motes on her back. We never found the baby. She was married, but her husband never came to visit her. He just took her body when she died and we have no idea what he's done with it.

- Oh my god. - Trish frowned bringing her plam to her mouth.

- Her face was all damaged too. Bruises and scratches and. . . Some of her hair was pulled off and. . . what else? Her wrists. . . Her wrist were bloody. Someone was holding her with steal hand-cups and the poor girl tried to escape.

- What a tragedy. . .

- The worst one I've heard that has happened in this hospital and I'm working here for 2 decades, my child. - the cleaner agreed. - Oh well. . . it's over now, isn't it. She shall rest in peace and we all must be careful. Beautiful ladies like you must be careful. - she rubbed Trish's hand before warmly smiling to her again and walking away before Trish couldn't even thank her for her time.

And then she felt someone from ward 418 watching her again.


End file.
